Gohan shattered timeline (old version)
by Gohanforever
Summary: What if Gohan tried to go in the past after the cell games to rescue his dad? What would happen if he also meets his younger self? What will happen if he discovers his time is fading? Takes place after the cell games. I do not own DBZ [discontinued for now]
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan fanfiction**

What if Gohan tried to go in the past after the cell games to rescue his dad? What would happen if he also accidently met his younger self? What will happen if he discovers his time is fading? Takes place after the cell games. Gohan is very young. Gohan will also be a teen. He will be in the following forms: pre-Kid Gohan, kid Gohan, pre-teen Gohan, teen Gohan. Gohan will be in those forms. Randomly of course. Also Gohan does not stop training and he will soon grow a tail. The tail will be a cute appendage.

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed as I used every last bit of my Ki to destroy and obliterate cell with my Kamehameha. "ARGH!" He screamed. I destroyed him, finally. But there was a major cost, my dad.

~ two hours ago ~~

" **Gohan Stop this!"** Dad cried"Stop him….. no I am going to keep him alive so that he can suffer for more. I am going to torture him." I said with glee. I was thinking of ripping one of his arms off and slapping him with it. He made me and my family suffer so why does he need a quick death.

" **Gohan we all know you have the power, it's time to use it!"** I just smiled a sickening smile at him, which would have turned Vegeta and Piccolo's stare into rainbow's and pony's.

~ 1 hour ago~

"No no no no no no!" "I failed dad and everybody because of my arrogance!" Cell was about to self-destruct, taking the planet with him. Then dad used instant transmission to come here. "Goodbye my son, Take good care of your mom." I immediately knew what he was going to do. Before I could stop him, he instant transmissioned away. I started crying, not caring what anybody would say. Krillin came rubbed my back and said: "there there little buddy, let it all out" And I did.

Then there was a flash of light and Trunks fell to the ground. We sensed him. I started to power up to ascended super sayain. I transformed and I was ready to kill Cell.

~ Now ~

I finally killed him. I fell out of my ascended super sayain form and out of my super sayain form back into my normal form.

I was so happy, I avenged my daddy. "Gohan, I am so proud of you." I couldn't stop laughing. I did it... I finally did it.

Sleep caught me and I passed out. I felt my bones and ribs knit together. I opened my eyes to see Dende smiling at me. I smiled back. I felt much stronger than before.

I was at the "lookout" as everybody said. We are going to summon the dragon. "Arise, grant our wishes eternal dragon."

I was looking forward to seeing my dad again.

Little did I know what was to come…

'And now please revive the fallen hero Son Go-" Bulma started "Hey Don't I get a say in this" A voice chirped. "DAD!" I said "I am here with King kai" He said He proceeded telling us that everybody we ever faced was wanting his blood. So he did not want to be wished back to life. " Dad.. please come back. Please I don't know what I will do without you." "Goodbye son" He terminated the line "DAAAAAADYYYYYY!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I sank to my knees.

"I killed him, he must hate me right now." I started telling myself. Krillin wished for something but I did not know what. Then I realized people were around me. The only family I knew stood around me and comforted me. Even Vegeta and piccolo were next to me, although they did not say a word, I felt that they cared.

At home mom freaked out when she heard dad was dead. First she started crying, that was usual for mom. First I thought she needed some time alone. She went hours after hours into that room of mom and dad. She started to hate me, I realized. How I knew this was obvious. Mom stopped making food and I had to make my own. I was terrible at cooking ad I nearly burnt the kitchen once, but I managed. She did not allow me near her. And she started to treat me like an outsider. I once wanted to have a sniff at dad's clothes, just to remember him. I opened the door and went into mom and dad's room. Mom saw me and hit me with her frying pan. She started to scream at me: "How dare you, you disrespectful child, how dare you come into me and your father's room. Haven't you taken enough things from me! I started getting tears in my eyes. I wanted to help mom and tell her it's all right. But as soon as I was an inch from her she pushed me away. "Leave me alone you heartless monster!" I was dumbstruck! Mom called me a monster. I went into my room and flew out of the window towards bulma's.

When I rang the bell, Bulma opened the door. Little baby Trunks was in her arm. I asked her if I can have a plan for a time-travelling device. She asked with a lot of curiosity "Why?" I answered "To go back in time, Bulma" I proceeded telling Bulma what happened to my mom.

Bulma looked at me and said the words that made me happy and sad at the same time. "Gohan you did everything you could do. Yes I believe I could help you with that."

I sat the entire day with Bulma. When Both of us started to feel something strange. I walked around and saw Vegeta, at first sight you would think to know that he is ok. But he was standing still. There was something wrong.

"Gohan!" Bulma screeched I ran so fast to Bulma that I broke the sound barrier. 'What Bulma?' I asked Bulma looked at me and said: Gohan we need you to go back in time. Why? I asked. "Because this timeline is going to be erased in 10 days!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"what?" I asked. Bulma was looking at me with a lot of concern. "You heard me this timeline is going to be obliterated in the next 10 days. "Why" I asked.

"After you beat Cell with that ultimate Kamehameha something happened to this timeline, look at these reports that I detected on my capsule distractor" said Bulma pointing to a map.

"Kiddo, I have about a day left with a new modified version of Trunk's time machine, you know the one Cell came in." "Yeah"

"I fixed It" said Bulma.

"You should tell your mom, about this. Bring her here."

I was suddenly worried, why was Bulma asking me to get mom. And why did she say I should go back in time. I guess I will answer her after I get mom here. I hoped that mom would listen to me.

I flew home as fast as possible.

"Mom!" I cried. No answer. I was worried, she did not answer. I opened my room cautiously and very quietly. Mom was not there. Just as I was going to go somewhere else I saw a note on my desk.

I was confused. Mom wasn't the person to leave me notes. I went to the note and what it said, broke my heart to very very tiny bits. It said this: "Gohan, I love you, my special Baby. I am sorry I called you a monster. Please forgive me. I will say hello to your father in otherworld soon. Your mother that is very proud of you. Chichi Son" I was broken to my bones. My heart was devastated. My eyes started getting tears. I started crying. I did not want to go in mom's room. I was scared. I took the note and placed it in my Gi I said one word. I said it as I opened mom's door. "MOMMY!"

I will never forget that sight. Mom was lying on her bed eyes closed, lots of pills in her left hand and her face was pale grey.

I fell to my knees. I cried and shouted to other-world hoping Dende or Kami or who-ever there was would here me. "WHYYY! WHY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF I HAD NOT KILLED CELL FROM THE BEGINNING I WOULD NOT HAVE LOST DADDY! FIRST I LOST DADDY THEN I LOST MOMMY! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR!"

I cried and sobbed all the while holding on to Mom's pale grey hand. I took off crying to Capsule corp.

"BULMA!"

"What is wrong kiddo" Bulma asked looking at my face. She could tell I was very, very distressed. "Kid what's wrong." I started shaking, but managed to summon enough strength to give Bulma mom's note. She was starting to grow deathly pale after she read it. She started to cry, but for my sake she just hugged me and comforted me. I started to cry uncontrollably, all the while Bulma was holding me.

"Kiddo..." I said nothing. I just cried, my mommy's dead and daddy's dead. I could not stop sobbing. Bulma was getting very anxious and scared. "Kiddo…" I still cried. Bulma knew if she did not stop me from crying I would do something I would regret.

"Gohan, please stop" I could not. She the gently took me in her arms and gave me a hug. Then she started humming a strange tune. Then she put in strange growls and purrs. It worked I could feel myself calming. I stopped crying. She still continued. My eyes were suddenly very heavy, I fought the feeling. Bulma kept on with the "song". Bulma did not stop. "Bulma please stop. I feel fine now." She still did not stop. My eyes were starting to close, I fought my own eyes but the song was overwhelming. My eyes closed and I drifted into unconsciousness.

~ Bulma's POV ~ (This will only happen to individual who sees Gohan pass out )

Poor kid he could not stop crying. I had a very bad feeling that he would do what Chichi did. So I wanted him to calm down. "Kiddo..." I said. He just cried, the tears making a stain on his gi. I decided to ask him again. "Kiddo... "Still no other reactions. I was now really starting to get scared. Gohan, please stop I said. Still no other reactions. I then remembered a technique that I once saw Vegeta use on Trunks when he could not stop crying.

I once asked Vegeta what is that thing he does. He told me that when sayain children are very distressed or very much disturbed, the sayain parent will sing a song. The song will calm their offspring as well as his or her mate. He said that when sayain children who are very disturbed by whatever happened to them, can't stop crying the song will have an after effect on them and they will pass out.

So I asked him if he could teach me, he did and now I am very glad he taught it to me.

I pulled Gohan to my chest and gave him a hug. I started to hum as Vegeta did, all the while he sobbed in my chest. He kept crying, but softer. I then put in the purring and growling sounds in the song. He started calming down. After a while he said" Bulma, please stop, I feel fine now." His voice was broken and hoarse, I knew he needed to sleep this one out while I fixed his time machine. He started getting heavier. He did not see me, but I looked at his eye's and he was on the verge of unconsciousness. I continued with the song. He fell unconscious on my wet clothes. I took him to my bed and undressed him into some pajamas. He looked so innocent. I knew he went through a hard time. First the poor kid lost Goku. He then lost Chichi. Apparently Chichi committed suicide. That poor kid. Losing one parent was enough…but both?

It was a good thing I used some of my advanced tools while he slept on the time machine. I was shocked that this timeline would break. And there would only be one person who I could save. Gohan. Vegeta would kill Goku in the past even though Goku was weaker. If I send Trunks back in time then He would probably not get born. Gohan was the best choice. He was smart, shy, gentle and careful. He was also a very good fighter. He was very polite and a good boy. He should be saved.

I already programmed the machine to the day where Trunks came. He too should go. I figured Goku would listen. Gohan would be delighted. But he will have to tell everybody of goku's death.

Just then I heard a moan from me and trunk's bedroom. It was Gohan and he as starting to wake up.

He looked at me and said one word that broke my heart even though he did not say it nor was he fully awake.

"Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I was in a dreamless sleep. I felt myself being put into a comfy bed with a fan next to it. I slept like this for at least four hours.

Suddenly I walked into the woods. I felt scared. I shouted:" Daddy! DADDY!" No answer I started to cry. I was scared. I then saw a butterfly. It was beautiful. I tried to climb up the tree it was on.

That was when I noticed something. I had a tail. I felt my tail. My furry appendage! In the years that came I loved it! I also noticed I was not in my normal clothes.

Suddenly I was holding a branch and I was screaming: "DAAADYYYYY! DAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I was so scared. Then I heard nimbus. And on nimbus was daddy. "Come on Gohan" he said "Climb on." We were on our way when daddy noticed something. "Gohan?" We first need to change your clothes. "Why, daddy." "Umm, you see Gohan….. you wet your pants." "oh."

Dad climbed off of nimbus and threw a capsule. There was a lot of clothes in there. All clean wonderful clothes. "I must have been so scared I wet my pants." I thought.

He started cleaning me with a warm cloth on my backside. We were by a river. He then took my tail and dipped it into the water. I giggled "that tickles daddy!" He chuckled as well. "I know, little man." He started to rub it softly. I started to get dizzy. He looked at me. "C'mon Gohan." I climbed onto the nimbus. I looked at daddy. 'Daddy".

I then saw him die. Those last moments before cell came and took him away from me.

I started to wake up. A moan escaped through my lips. I sensed Bulma coming to the room. Another word escaped my lips:" daddy".

I was looking at Bulma. She was looking back at me. She smiled when she saw I was awake. She gave me a kiss on my head. I gave her a hug.

She said: "Gohan I already programmed the time machine to the year 1 day after Trunks came. You must go. I figured Goku would listen. But you must at least tell everybody of goku's death. "

I sighed "Bulma I think I will go." She breathed with relief no doubt she wanted me to go. "Good let's have something to eat." I did not feel like eating. My mother's pale body ensured that. " No thanks Bulma. Don't want to eat anything." She just nodded.

We went into the lab. The time machine was over their. I was about to go into the yellow thing, when Bulma said: "No, Gohan **this** is the time machine." She held out a weird looking watch. She started telling me how to use it.

After she explained to how it worked, she paused.

"Kiddo?" I looked at Bulma. "yes?" Bulma looked very sad. "There was a discovery made when your mother went to the hospital for an autopsy." Her eyes grew sad " Turns out, kiddo you're mum had a unborn child in her." I gasped. Bulma looked at me with those sad eyes. "The kid did not survive."

I was shocked. I was about to have a baby brother. Now I really knew that I had to go. Bulma said. She loved me very much. She said to take this. Vegeta gave it to her. Apparently he said I am now a first class Elite. She said to give this to me.

She gave me a capsule container. She said in capsule number 4 were more than enough capsules to feed a hungry sayain for at least 40 years. I thanked her. I pressed the button on my watch. She said that the watch runs on very little ki. I pressed the button and the world faded into black.

The last thing that I saw was Bulma and Chibi trunks. Little trunks was putting his head next to Bulma. Bulma looked very sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I woke up. I was in the middle of a desert. I pressed my communication button on my device. Bulma answered. "Hey kid are you ok?" "Yes, I am, Bulma, I remember this time. I will be training with dad and Piccolo in the mountains."

"Hey kiddo…" Bulma asked. "Yeah?" She looked at me with very sad eyes. "I lied to you kid." I was confused. What did she mean? "What do you mean Bulma?" She replied with a sad voice "This universe, is about to be destroyed in the next 3 minutes." I was shocked "No, Bulma." She looked at me with a triumphant smile. "Don't worry kid. This is the way I want it." Tears were falling off of my cheek. "Auntie Bulma" I whimpered. "Don't worry." I started crying "Auntie Bulma!".

There was a shock in the background. "Goodbye, Gohan." Bulma said. "Take care of yourself" There was an explosion and the last thing I saw was Bulma, before that universe shattered into a million pieces.

"Bulma?" I asked hoping this was a joke. "BULMA!?" It was not a joke. She was dead. Something inside me started to break. I looked the ground for a while, my tears falling."

A blue aura started to swirl around me. I cried towards the heavens, my Ki rising. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" My Ki sky-rocketed as I transformed into super sayain."AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGHGGHGGGHHHH!" I ascended into my ascended super sayain form. I was still screaming towards the heavens. I felt so angry and pitiful as I reached my limit in my super sayain 2 form.

Still I cried and shouted towards the heavens. Lightning was everywhere. I then saw a picture of Bulma With little trunks in her arm.

Then something happened, I broke my super sayain 2 limit. I felt my body growing to sort that power. My hair started to grow. I ascended once again. I was a super sayain 3. I dropped out of all my transformations. I was now sobbing very quietly. I felt the past z-warriors Ki coming to my location.

I had no choice. As much as what I wanted to see mom and dad again, I knew I could not. I lowered my Ki to untraceable. And I hid behind the mountains. I saw little me and dad with Mr. Piccolo.

I ran away just as I heard Mr. Piccolo say:" That was Gohan's Ki, but how? Dad asked 'He was with us."

I ran far into the mountains and found a cave big enough for me. I collected sticks and burned them. I threw a capsule and ate greedily. After that dusk appeared very quickly. I made a comfy bed and tried to sleep on it. I felt dad's Ki rise. I wanted to give him a hug. But I can't. Maybe after they beat Cell and Dad doesn't die. I fell asleep.

(Goku's POV)

Me, Gohan, Piccolo and I were training in the late afternoon. We were fighting and training for the androids to come. Just as I was about to surprise Gohan with a Kamehameha, we felt it. An enormous Ki. We went towards the Ki. In the distance we saw a blue aura. We felt the earth rumbling. We felt the Ki reach unimaginable heights. Then to another unimaginable height. It then died down. The Ki was completely suppressed.

When we arrived whoever had been there, was gone. Just then Piccolo said: "Goku, that was Gohan's Ki signature." "But how" I asked "Gohan was with us the entire time". Piccolo then said. "It must be hiding somewhere. Spread out. If you see something flare your Ki."

I was flying over a rock when I heard a noise. Something was running away, fast. I flared my Ki and went towards that direction.

Soon Piccolo and Gohan came. "what's wrong dad?" Asked my little man. "I saw something move very fast and I was not able to keep up."

It was probably something unimportant I decided. Smiling I scooped my little boy in my arms and said" C'mon let's go home to eat." He smiled and we were on our way home. Piccolo stayed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was so tired. When I powered up and transformed I felt so exhausted. I just need a bit more time to sleep in. I was in a very deep cave. It was good, since it was pouring outside.

I felt Piccolo's Ki and it was very close. It started going towards the cave. I immediately opened my eyes, regardless how tired I am. I masked my Ki to undetectable levels. I then heard Piccolo outside my cave. Good thing it had a lot of stalagmites to hide behind. Piccolo walked in my cave. He saw crumbs. "Oh no!" I thought "Piccolo will now know what is going on." I was right on target. Piccolo said out loud to whoever he thought was there. "You can come out now. I know you are here somewhere. If I have to, I will search this cave. You can't hide forever." He was right. He would know when he is close to me. My heartbeat will make it clear enough.

I got a great idea. I found a rock and threw it to the deeper part of the grave. It made a crackling sound when it hit the floor. KATKWAK! Piccolo immediately tuned towards the sound walking towards it. I snuck towards the entrance while he was distracted. Of course things are never this easy. I tripped over something and fell down.

Piccolo was not to far away, but he heard something. I knew he was going to come over here. So I would just stay calm and hide. "This game is getting very irrating!" Piccolo shouted.

I was not going to give up. The last resort I had when he moved farther away from me was to fire a Ki blast at the deeper part of the cave. I shot my Ki blast. He heard, but for some reason I think he was suspecting someone to run. So I had a great idea. I used the multi-form technique and it ran the opposite way. Piccolo saw it. I then absorbed the form before piccolo could see it and I ran out of the cave. I was still in my pajamas so I used the materialization technique. I flew away and ate one of the secret Senzu bans I always carry around with me. It was still raining so I was very wet when I escaped. Just when I thought that the rain will never stop, it stopped.

I was not that tired anymore. I also found piccolo's Ki clouded with regret and I felt him giving up. I looked at the stars. It was around 3 am. I decided to look at the stars. They were beautiful. I started to close my eyes and I was asleep.

(Goku's POV)

It was a beautiful night. When Gohan and I came back home, Chichi made Gohan study and made us something to eat. Then Gohan needed to go to bed. Chichi tried to put him to bed, but he wanted me. "Honestly Goku, you are like his hero." Said a slightly annoyed Chichi.

"Daddy? Gohan asked "Yes son" I answered. "Who do you think was there that had my specific signature?" He asked" I don't know." I said. "Go to sleep son, tomorrow we will train with piccolo again."

Gohan sighed with please as he fell asleep. I went outside since that was where I could feel Piccolo.

"Piccolo?" I asked "Goku." came the reply. "Do you know what happened?" I asked "I don't know how Goku, but he is somewhere in the desert mountains." He said. "You found something didn't you?" Piccolo twitched with annoyance. "Fine! You win, I know that look on your face won't give me a break before I tell you everything." He told me everything he knew.

After he told me, he went away and I checked on Gohan. He was sleeping peacefully. I went to my room and closed my eye's, ready tomorrow's training.

I suddenly felt it in the distance, it definitely felt like Gohan. Then it was suppressed, maybe I was just tired, but I shrugged it off.

(Gohan's POV)

I woke up 4 hours after last night's episode with Piccolo. I was ready for another day. I felt happy knowing, I had no schoolwork. Yet I missed mom. I opened a capsule and ate. After I ate I felt weird, but I dismissed the idea. I had to train until the androids came.

After I stopped my training session I felt it again. An itch by my tailbone. It was ok this morning but now it felt unbearable. After a few minutes I was screaming out in pain. After a loud RIPP! Sound, the pain ended. I looked at my side wondering what that was, and to my great delight it was my tail.

I was happy to have it back again.


	7. Authors review

Hi everyone

Gohan is possibly my favourite character in the entire dragon ball z series. So I will be letting him become as strong as possible. Why did I choose Gohan? Well Gohan has the right personality for the job. He is a bit carefree and naive like, but not to a great degree. As for super sayain forms. This gohan will achieve all of them in due time. We already started with super sayain 1 and super sayain 2. We let him achieve super sayain 3. He will achieve super sayain 4 later in the story, not sure when, but it will happen.

Gohanforever


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My tail was back! Wow! I couldn't believe my luck. The only problem now is that I must train it. I remember once that Dad said that once his tail was pulled it hurt. He couldn't move. I also heard something from Vegeta how to train my tail.

Vegeta said "The best way to train your tail is for it to go under immense physical pain." I did not want to hurt myself, but I needed to go through with this. So After breakfast and a quick training session that consisted out of ten-thousand push-ups and ten-thousand sit-ups, I wrapped my tail around a tree branch and hanged there.

The pain was so to say IMMENSE. It hurt so much there were tears in my eyes, but I kept on hanging. I had no choice, but to hang there. It was either I hang there, and train my tail or someone grabs my tail and then I hang there.

I found the best way possible to train my tail is to meditate upside-down. Sounds weird yes I know. It works, though so no complaining there.

Over the next two weeks I had the following routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, take a dip in the lake (If there was one nearby.), train my tail until dinner, after dinner it was time to meditate, after meditation I go to sleep.

Three weeks passed by so fast.

I could feel all the z-fighters train. The only ones that concerned me were Piccolo, Dad, and little me. I know they know, that I could be even a worse threat than the androids. I could possibly obliterate the earth with a flick of my fingertip.

After I ate dinner, I could feel dad, Piccolo and little me come to my location. I needed to get away! I did not want to see them just yet. The time was not right.

I hid away most of my stuff. Like the sandwiches and capsules and my bed and tent. I also hid away all the stuff I touched or could have been touched. I was just finished and I just suppressed my Ki when Dad, Piccolo and little me landed in my camping area. I could not fly away otherwise they would sense me so I decided that keeping quiet was what I would do.

My dad and piccolo were talking when the younger version of myself came and saw the fish I caught for lunch. "Hey daddy!" My younger version called. "Yeah, Son?" He asked "Look at that big fish. Someone must have caught it. Do you think it it could be that person that felt like me?" Dad looked at him and said: "I don't know, son. We could possibly give it to Bulma and she could see who it belongs to?"

I fired a Ki beam at the fish and suppressed my power level. The Ki blast hit the fish straight in the chest. Yes, nailed it. Now I must just find another hiding spot and I will be safe. I hid myself behind some bushes just as the gang appeared.

I was suddenly scared. I still had very little control over my tail. I had to hold it to make sure it did not move. I kept my hand on my tail. I wrapped it over my waist. Like Vegeta did all those years ago.

They were determined. "Argh! As soon as we find evidence about this person, he keeps slipping away, it is enough to drive you crazy!" I did not notice that Little Me was behind me, so when he saw me he shouted: "He's over here!" Faster than he could follow I ran away. I did not bother even trying to fly since piccolo was behind me. Dad was flying and shooting Ki blast at me. Piccolo was trying to catch me. It is a good thing one of the last things Bulma gave me was a mask.

I tripped and fell onto my face. I used a special locking mechanism not even a super sayain can break. Bulma was a genius. Only a Super sayain 2 or super sayain 3 could break it.

Immediately I was cornered by my chibified me on my left, piccolo on my right and my dad in front of me. I had no way to escape.

"Ok, start talking who are you?" Piccolo asked. I said nothing I just went from standing up to a demon styled pose. I was not going to talk since I knew my voice was going to give me away. "Start talking, why do you have Gohan's Ki signature?" No way was I going to tell the what I was here for.

"You are going to have to talk otherwise Mr. Piccolo and my daddy will hurt you." Said my chibified self. "Hey, Gohan and Piccolo. I think he wants to fight us." Dad threw a punch and I dodged relatively easy. Dad was surprised, I am guessing he wanted to end this quickly. Then all of them attacked me. I dodged each one with ease. I was not going to be beaten. And I was not going to punch either one of them. They would just get stronger.

I then used instant transmission two go behind piccolo. The other guys did not see me. So I flew away as fast as possible. "In my mind I heard piccolo say (Remember both Little me and I have links to piccolo) to Gohan: He dodged your dad's fastest attack.

It was night time when I finally found a place to rest. Let my tail out and made a bed after I ate dinner.

I put my poor body on the makeshift bed and slept.

(Little Gohan's POV)

I was so surprised when we saw he escaped and suppressed his Ki. He was really fast. After Daddy and Mr. Piccolo talked Dad said: "Come, on Gohan let's go home. Your mom probably has some food by now." "Sure Dad" I said and flew homewards.

When we ate dinner I went upstairs to do homework and studies. I could not stop thinking about that guy. Why did he feel like me? When I was finished I climbed into bed and asked daddy to sit next to me.

Daddy smiled as he gave me a kiss and said: "Don't worry Gohan, Well figure It out sooner or later." "But, daddy…" "No buts, Gohan… Go to sleep."

I smiled and said: "Ok daddy" I drifted off into unconsciousness.

While I was dreaming I saw an older version of myself talking to me in a very white place with lots of echo's.

I dismissed that idea and spent the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was here in this timeline for nearly a year. About two more and the androids will appear. I was currently training my body for the super sayain 3 transformation. It was very difficult. I could not go past super sayain 2 even if I tried. That was when I got an idea. I must train super sayain 2 and then I can try to ascend again. Though I can't do it more than two minutes at a time, otherwise the other fighters would sense me. I decided not to do it now.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. An earthquake happened to come just as I was about to jump in the air. I fell to the floor and hit my head very hard. I tried to move, but I could not.

After the earthquake there was an incredible storm. Lightning everywhere. I tried to fly away, but was stopped when the lightning hit the trees. Fire was everywhere. A lightning bolt struck me straight in the chest. I was hurt beyond compare. There was blood on my arms and my legs were broken. When I tried to stand up, my stomach violently reacted. I vomited on my stomach and the ground I vomited blood. "Great" I thought "I am vomiting blood" I tried to stand up again only to vomit and spew more blood. That was when I noticed my other 39-year food stock was destroyed by lightning. I started to get dizzy from blood loss.

I was starting to lose consciousness when someone picked me up. I wondered who, I then saw his face. I whispered in a very strained voice to him before I passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood. "Daddy…"

(Goku's POV)

Gohan was doing his homework when he and I saw one of the worst storms come our way. We dismissed the thought it would come our way. Chichi said about ten minutes after we saw the storm, it was time to eat. We ran into the room and ate.

I was about half-way through my thirty-second meal when I felt it. That stranger's signal was decreasing very fast. I knew it must be something that came up. I looked at Gohan and told him to stay here. Nobody objected when I went.

I felt the signal getting weaker. I flew as fast as I could. I then saw him, the guy we chased a few months ago. It was too dark to see his face. I saw him vomit blood. His body was spasming, and he was loosing consciousness very fast.

I had no choice I picked him up and put him to my chest. He then said in a very strained voice, "daddy". He passed out. I immediately recognized his voice. I clutched him harder making sure he was safe in my arms, before I flew away homewards.

When I landed I knocked on the door. Chichi opened the door and gasped at who I was holding. My body was full of his blood and vomit. His face was coved in blood and both of his feet and legs were broken.

Gohan asked me who this was. I did not respond. I asked Chichi to prepare a bed in Gohan's room. Chichi said "Goku, who is this?" I replied "Somebody we love a lot. Honey, put him in the bed. I am going to go and see if Korin has any Senzu beans." I used my instant transmission technique and I was there by Korin in a flash. "Korin I need a Senzu bean, fast!" Korin looked surprised, but he said "Sure Goku, Here is my second-last one" I was glad. "Thanks Korin!" I teleported back home.

Gohan was in the room. The older Gohan was in incredibly bad shape. Gohan was whispering to me. "He is vomiting blood. What should we do?" I said "Don't worry Gohan daddy will take care of him. Chichi take Gohan out please. You too Chichi." She and Gohan went outside of the room. The older Gohan was vomiting again and looking very pale. I gave him a Senzu bean. He immediate healed his face was less covered in blood and he stopped vomiting blood. He was still asleep though.

I called Chichi and Gohan in here. They saw him and were immediately surprised. Chichi said: "Gohan!" and Gohan said "ME!"

I told them we should gather the gang. They agreed and called for them. They said they will be there tomorrow. We agreed. The poor guy should get rest.

It was two in the morning when he first woke up. He just said one thing before he passed out. "Daddy"

I was shocked to the bone.

He was MY son.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I am in the desert that I was in a year ago. I see Bulma dying on my watch. That Universe was destroyed and obliterated.

I am sad. Tears are falling on the ground. I cry towards the heavens. I am suddenly in a nameless sleep.

I remember saying dad.

(Goku's POV)

It was about six in the morning, Gohan, Chichi and I were talking about last night's events. Gohan was still very surprised that the other Gohan looked exactly like him. Chichi was already working cooking a storm.

We called the entire gang over. The following people will be here in a couple of minutes: Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Chaoutzu, Krillen and Piccolo. I contacted all of them. At first they said are we not supposed to train for the androids. I answered and said "Yes, but this is much more important. Come to our house and we can talk." Vegeta was the hardest to convince. But I told him I would spar the day with him, so he agreed.

They knocked on the door and we let them in. Surprisingly enough Vegeta was the first to enter our house. "All, right Kakarot" he said "What is your reason, I want to go and train." I answered back and said" Vegeta, just wait until everybody is ready." He just turned his back on me. When everybody greeted everybody else I told them what they wanted to know. "I am sure you would like to know why I called all of you over. Well about a year ago me, Gohan and piccolo were training in the Mountains for the androids. We felt a shockwave of pure energy. The worst was on the way the power went beyond my belief. We checked it out only to find nobody there. Piccolo found a cave, a few hours later and it looked like someone was living there. He escaped. About three months ago we were searching for the dragon balls so that we could have them. We came across a camp. We found some evidence, but it was destroyed a moment later. In short he escaped again."

"And your point, Goku?" Asked Krillin. "Krillin, do you remember that storm last night?" "Yeah, It was huge." I took a deep breath and told them "Well we were eating dinner when all of a sudden I felt that Ki go down. Very down. I flew as fast as I could. I found him and he was in pretty bad shape. He is in Gohan's room right now. Follow me."

They followed me to Gohan's room and I warned them they will get a shock.

They entered and they all looked at the older Gohan lying in a bed asleep. They immediately knew that it was Gohan

Suddenly the older Gohan screamed and a blue aura started to surround him and blasted a hole in the ceiling. His power sky-rocketed. He then changed into something even Vegeta feared.

A super sayain. His power was immense and it was getting bigger every second. Bulma at least had a tranquilizer dart. She shot it at him. He passed out again.

The group and I agreed to keep an eye on him. At least until he was better.

When everybody was gone. I heard a moan. I went towards both Gohan room and saw the older Gohan was opening one red bloodshot eye. I said in a comforting tone, "Shh, shh, shh Little Man, you are going to hurt yourself." He looked at me and said. "Daddy, I am so sorry" There was tears in his eyes. I just gave him a hug. I began a song that I used on Gohan if he was really tired or really sad or really scared.

I started the song, while giving him a hug. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I then noticed something moving silently along the bed. I caught it and I smiled at my older sons tail. The tail wrapped itself around my arm and I took it off. I put my son back to bed, before I went to take a nap.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

(Gohan's POV)

I woke up. I was in a bed. I heard someone moan. I looked next to the bed I slept in the younger version of myself slept in another bed. The younger version of me was so small. I wanted to climb out of bed, but my body refused. It did not listen to my commands. I could at least control my voice… barely.

I turned my head and saw on the alarm clock it was around seven in the morning, I was still so tired. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard my Mom call "Gohan, breakfast!" The chibified me ran down the corridor and I was left alone. He probably did see that I was awake.

While they were downstairs eating breakfast, which smelled deliciously by the way, I scanned my pockets. My eyes fell on a capsule in my pocket. I saw what number it came from. Immediately there was tears in my eyes. There was another food capsule that I stored for later, when me and dad train in the hyperbolic time chamber. I knew Mr. Popo would allow me, my dad and I in the room. Even though there were rules. Mr. Popo along with Kami would know. I said to him, or prayed to him: "Kami please make room for one more in the hyperbolic time chamber, please!" I heard him say: "Very well Gohan. I will do as you ask." "Thanks Kami" I said.

My stomach brought me out of my day-dreaming. Oh it made a very, very loud noise. "RUMMMMMMMBBLEEEEEEE!" The sound downstairs stopped. I heard dad and mom and my younger self talk. I was so hurt. I could not move a muscle. My eyes started to close. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I felt someone gently pat me on my lap. I looked at whoever did it and it was dad and mom and Gohan. ( I am not going to call the younger Gohan, little Gohan anymore. Instead When I use his POV it will be Chibi Gohan)

"Hey, Little Man. How are you?" I tried answering them, but the only answer I could give them was in a very low raspy voice "Huh?" Mom looked at dad and she went out of the room to make lunch. Gohan excitedly started to talk without breath to me. "Hey! 'sclothesandwhydoyou..." Dad stopped him and said "Hey, Gohan he just woke up, let him calm down." I heard him whisper into Gohan's ears. "We can ask him later when he ate some food." "Ok" came the excited reply. As if on cue my stomach rumbled. Dad laughed and Gohan giggled. I just smiled and tried to push myself to my back where a pillow was. It hurt to much and fell. Dad and Gohan stopped giggling and tried to help me put my back against the comfy pillow. When that was settled Dad asked mom to make some breakfast, to which she replied "Ok Hun".

They sat three chairs around the bed I lied upon. Mom gave me something to eat. I looked at them. They looked back at me as if to say go on. we did not poison it. I ate all my food in less than 5 minutes. After mom took the dishes downstairs. They all looked at me, as if waiting for something to happen. I suddenly felt very tired. I started to close my eyes and fell asleep. The last thing I remember Dad saying was "IT worked."

I fell into unconsciousness

(Chibi gohan's POV)

Daddy said something as Gohan went back to sleep. "Why did he go back to sleep." I asked.

"We gave him a sleeping drug, Gohan."

"But why?"

Mr. Piccolo and I need to try read his mind. I suddenly said out loud: "Why could you not just asked him?"

Daddy responded by saying: "No, Gohan he could barely talk. It would be better if Mr. Piccolo tried to read his mind. He was coming to train anyway."

~ two hours later ~

Mr. Piccolo finally stopped reading his mind. As far as he can tell this is a real Gohan. Mr. Piccolo was able to see his memories until a certain point. But he was definantly me. We were one and the same.

Mr. Piccolo said we should wait until he wakes up. He implanted a suggestion in Gohan's mind to tell us why he is here.

Dad said "We should let him rest, c'mon Gohan let's go train."

I hope he was ok.

(Authors note)

Listen I will continue this story. I will add more plots in sooner and I will finish this story. Even if I create a new story I will finish this one.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Gohan's POV)

I felt horrible. I could not move. I woke up to only see Dad, Gohan, Mom and Piccolo looking at me with concern. Dad talked and I listened.

Dad said. "Gohan I know you are in a lot of pain, but please can Piccolo try to read your mind at least to see if there is anything wrong." I looked at all of them with a confused face and thought "Sure they can try, but my voice barely works." Piccolo seemed to know what I said. He just nodded and put his hand on my head and tried to read my mind.

He tried to read my mind. I showed them everything until the point where I was six or seven years old. I could not let them know that I am from the future.

I tried sitting up, but my stomach violently reacted, I vomited on the bed cover, piccolo's hand and on the floor. I heard Dad say "He must be feeling horrible." He said. Dad stroked my hair as I finished retching on the floor. Mom said she will be back with some medicine. I groaned, I hate medicine.

Dad kept stoking my hair. I liked it. Without realizing it, I closed my eyes and started to purr. Dad was a bit surprised. I felt Gohan stare at me.

The pleasured feeling lulled me into deep sleep. I felt piccolo's hand on me. I closed my eye's and started to sleep. My last thought was "Thank, Kami"

I slept.

(Piccolo's POV)

I was surprised that Gohan was falling out of consciousness. I put my hand on his head and heard his last thought. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I clearly heard him say, "Thank Kami."

I wondered what the old fool was up to. I felt the link that we had established was clouded with nervousness and anxiety. Worst was the link was full of the word, guilty.

I told Goku that I was going to see Kami.

Gohan said: "Mr. Piccolo, can I come with you." I shook my head and said to Gohan "No, Gohan stay here." I flew out of the window to the lookout.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Hi, Piccolo" said the old man. "Old, man you know what is going on. Start talking."

"Piccolo as much as I want to, I cannot. Gohan will tell you when He is ready." I sighed and looked at the old man.

"Well, let me ask you this then. When will he be fully healed?" "As soon as Korin has some more Senzu beans ready, which could take about two more days." I was ready to leave when a thought crossed my mind. "How strong is this Gohan?" The old man looked at me and said the words that turned my life upside with confusion. "Piccolo, his power rivals that of everything you have ever faced. His power makes Goku's look like a newborn baby. He could make Frieza cry for help and he could destroy the universe without so much as a wasting a breath. His power and wisdom are far above my own. He knows things that not even I could comprehend. He has endured more pain, than any living being, and he is still pure of heart. He is probably the most powerful of all beings. If he were to be healed, you would literally feel the power rolling of off him."

"Is he friend a friend or foe?" I asked "He is a friend, I cannot tell you anymore. He will have to tell you himself.

I nodded and flew back to Goku's house where he was waiting for me. I went straight to where Gohan was. He looked terrible. His face was pale grey. He was currently in deep sleep. "So, Piccolo" Goku asked "What did Kami say?" I said "None of your business Goku. We will get him a Senzu bean the day after tomorrow."

Goku frowned at me and said: "It is my business; he is my son." I told him I was going to meditate.

I ignored Goku's ragefull look as I started to meditate.

(Chi-Chi's POV)

I was looking at my older son. The poor boy was so pale. I felt hopeless. I wanted to hold him, but I was so scared he would snap in two. What makes things worse was he, did not seem to know where he was at times.

I saw my son open a bloodshot eye. "Gohan! Come here" "Ok, mom" My 6-year-old boy came running in. "Go say hi to the older Gohan, and make him drink this water." I said.

I just hoped he was ok.

(Goku's POV)

I was walking in to the room where we kept the sick Gohan. From what I could tell the storm damaged him quite a lot. The lightning Piccolo told me about, hurt his body. But the rain caused his sickness.

I saw my son opening one of his eyes and trying to say something. He coughed and Gohan came in and gave him something to drink. Gohan was currently studying.

I saw he was very hurt. He looked at me and Chi-Chi as if we were a dream. I wondered what could have happened to him to make him feel like that.

He coughed and stated to retch. Again he vomited on the floor. Poor kid. He must be feeling VERY Horrible. I rubbed his back as he stopped retching in my arm's.

I saw his tail. It looked like it was down in the dumps. I rubbed his tail and his back. His response was an adorable purr erupting in his chest.

I put him back in bed. He passed out.

I then heard him speak to himself in his faraway dreams. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

I hoped he was Ok.

I spoke to the sleeping form of my son "Just hold on son. Just another two days."

I hoped he was ok.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Authors POV)

Hi everybody this chapter is about Gohan getting worse and worse until he can get another two Senzu beans. He was severely damaged to begin with. The only thing is Goku will try to remove Gohan's Tail. Gohan will plead him not to.

Vegeta will be returning soon. Gohan will not age. I thought about this. Gohan will mentally and physically not age since this is not his timeline. HE can still die though.

The moon has been destroyed, but I will restore it later.

Gohan will be ok.

(Chibi Gohan's POV)

I was looking at the older Gohan. He looked so terrible. Then I looked at daddy. Daddy looked tired. He stayed the entire time, with the elder Gohan. He also did that with me if I was tired.

I hoped he was ok.

Suddenly he started to cry. Dad woke up. Gohan was still sleeping, but he was crying. Mr. Piccolo heard and entered the room. He put his hand on Gohan, while dad stroked Gohan's tail. He seemed to be calming down. But he was still whimpering.

He opened a tearful eye and looked straight at me and said a word that confused both me, dad and Mr. Piccolo "Don't, do it" He passed out from exhaustion.

"Dad when are those Senzu beans are ready?" Dad looked at me and said. I will go get some, it should be ready." He instant transmissioned away.

Mr. Piccolo muttered" Urg, He is sealing his mind from me." I asked "What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo?" Mr. Piccolo looked at me. "It means he is hiding some of his information. I can't see past the point where You and I and your Father meet Trunks." "Does that mean he has information about the androids?" I asked again "Yes. But if he does not open up we could all end up in hell."

Dad came back with two Senzu beans. We were both glad to see that. Dad put one Senzu bean in his moth after swallowed. We saw some difference he was not as deathly pale as before. Dad gave him another Senzu bean and he was completely healed. His muscles budged a bit before it went back to it's original form.

He opened his eyes and sat with his back on a pillow.

(Gohan's POV)

I opened my eyes and I felt completely healed. Dad and Gohan and Piccolo were around me.

"hey Gohan." Dad said to me. I looked away from him. I still felt responsible for him dyeing.

"Are, you ok?" Dad asked. I looked at dad. My eyes started to tear up said "Yes, thank you." Piccolo looked at me and said "Alright start talking, who are you, why are you here and why do you feel and look like an older version of Gohan."

Dad angrily snapped at Piccolo" Hey, piccolo! Gohan just woke up. He can tell us when he feels like it." I spoke and said to all of them "I can answer some of those questions, Piccolo. Just don't be too disappointed." I took a breath before I continued. "My name is Son Gohan. I feel like Gohan, because I am him. We are one and the same."

Piccolo scowled at me and said. "You still did not answer my other two questions. Why do you look like an older Gohan and why are you here?" I told him "Dad, you guys do know who Trunks is right?"

Dad looked at me and said. "Yes he is a time traveler that came to restore his future from some androids." I looked at him and said "I too am a time traveler. Just I can't go back to my timeline." Gohan looked at me and said "Why"

I smiled and said with a sad face.

'My timeline was shattered."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Gohan's POV)

Everybody looked at me with surprise. "What happened?" Asked Gohan "I cannot tell you that yet." Piccolo looked at me and said "Why can't you tell us what is going to happen if that is so bad?" I answered "Sometimes it is best to not change the future until a certain point. I can only tell you at a certain place." Dad smiled at me and said "Sure that is if you are willing to train for the androids." I smiled at dad. I thought "easier than swatting a fly with no wings"

I told dad and Gohan I needed to speak to Piccolo for a while. All of them looked surprised, but dad managed to smile and say "Ok son. Just be home by dinner" I sighed Once a father always a father.

I flew with piccolo to the mountains. "Stop I think we are far enough out of their ear range." Piccolo looked at me and said "What do you want to talk about?" I smiled and said: "The question is what do YOU want to talk about?"

Piccolo spoke" I noticed that every time you speak or look at your father or mother, you wince or look sad. Why is that?" I suddenly saw my father dying again and my mothers grey corpse. I looked at Piccolo and said" I will tell you this, only because you are my friend and I know you will keep this a secret."

"In the future, both of them die, because of a mistake I made. Dad died trying to help me. Mom committed suicide, because dad died and she believed I was a monster. She was pregnant at the time, so the child died with her." Piccolo looked at me with a shocked expression. "Why did you not wish him back with the dragon balls?" I looked at Piccolo and said something that even he thought was selfish. "He did not want to come back, he wanted to train in otherworld and get stronger. Please piccolo I don't want to speak anymore about my now dead family."

"One last question, Gohan?" Piccolo gently asked while holding my shoulder. "Yes?" How strong are you?" I smiled, I never really got a chance at showing off some of my power. "Shall I show you?"

"Ok." I slowly started to power up. I felt the winds and air move. I screamed as I reached the limit of my base form. "You can transform now. We know you are a super sayain." I was a bit confused. I transformed. I yelled as I reached the maximum of my super sayain transformation. "Amazing, you are much stronger than Goku!" I dropped the transformation and looked at piccolo.

He said "You are much stronger than what I thought." I returned a smile and said. "I should be going home now." I waved goodbye to piccolo and flew homewards to where I felt was dad's signal.

~ at home~

I landed in front of our house. Dad opened the door. "Come in Gohan." Mom was preparing dinner. She looked at me and asked "Gohan would you like to have dinner with us?"

My stomach grumbled and I said "Well, my stomach agrees so I guess it's a yes." I put my hand behind my head and laughed.

After we ate dinner, I spoke to all three of them. "Mom, dad, Gohan, if it is ok with all of you, do both of you mind if I stay here and train with you guys?"

Mom and dad looked at each other and something passed between the two of them. Dad said to me "Sure you can stay with us. But can you help us prepare for the android?." I smiled and said "sure". I did not notice that Gohan was behind my back at the time. I sensed him, but I pretended I did not know he was behind me.

I realized it too late. He grabbed my tail and began to squeeze it. It hurt so much. My feet fell and I was lying in the floor. The pain was incredible. Why is this happening. Gohan looked at me in shock, and then said "Oh I am so sorry. I thought that you were an imposter so I knew if I grabbed your tail that if you hurt, you really were not an imposter." Dad looked at me and said "We should probably, try to train your tail to immunity to pain." I told him what I tried to do, but I never could complete it. He also showed me the pure proper way of finishing it.

I yawned. Dad looked at mom and something else passed through them. "Come, on Son. Let's get you to bed." He gently took me by my arm and led me to my bed. I fell asleep before you could say the word needle.

(Goku's POV)

Gohan just fell into the bed and slept. I left the room only to find my younger son, come and give me a hug. "Goodnight, daddy." He said. "Goodnight, Son" I switched off the lights and walked to Chichi. Chichi looked at me and asked "Do you think he is an imposter?" I slightly irritated told Chichi "He really is not an imposter. I would know." I started telling her my reasons "Chichi, an Imposter would not feel like Gohan. The way the older Gohan acts in much more interesting. He acts more maturely than this Gohan, as if everything is in danger."

Chichi just gave me a hug and said. "Well, let me tell you something Goku. I love my family. Even if that means, people from the future. Come on, lets go sleep."

I went to our bedroom and closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(Gohan's POV)

I woke up. I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 6 AM. I climbed out of bed. I could hear mom cooking. I sensed Dad and Gohan was still asleep. I walked to the kitchen.

I am looking forward to train with dad again. I must just make sure to give Gohan a turn. I don't want his time to be with Dad to be ruined by his future counterpart.

"Morning mom." I said as I walked in the kitchen. "Hi there Gohan, you are up early." My eyes started to water, she said those exact words nearly a year ago when dad died. The only difference was that she hated me.

"Yeah." Mom looked at me sternly and said "Gohan, I want to tell you something" I looked at mom. What she said made me happy, sad and incredibly distant. "I want you to know that you still have studies to do." I looked at mom and smiled "I want you to study, since you can't go back to where you came from. You and Gohan can and will study two hours of the day together. I got some work for you. After that you and Gohan and Goku can train all you want. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure, no problem." Mom looked at me and said "Good. Now that that's out of the way, tell me, you keep looking at us as if we are a dream. Why? Are we dead? "Mom, please do not tell dad and Gohan about this, but in the future where I come from both you and dad are dead." She gasped. I continued "Dad is dead for reasons I do not want to talk about….and….and you…." Mom looked at me. The tears started to flow, I tried to hold them in, but I couldn't. Mom slowly said as not to disturb me "I what?" The words that came out of my mouth, combined with a slight whisper and whimper, was my worst enemy. I suddenly remembered her pale cold, silent, beautiful face. I remember looking at her eyes. The beauty and sparkle of liveliness gone. "You…. You….." The words struggled to get out of my mouth. "Please mom... I can't say it" Mom looked at me and said "oh well. The fact remains you tried. You can tell us if you are ready." I smiled before hugging her "Thanks mom."

Just then we saw Gohan walk down towards us and he gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised when he said "Morning mom." Mom smiled at the two of us. I winked at her. I started speaking to Gohan and said in a voice that sounded near perfect like mom "Morning, Gohan. It's time for your studies." Gohan looked at me, still a bit dreamy I guess and said "Awe mom. Please? I just woke up and…" He looked up at me with a confused expression and said. "Hey you're not mom." Dad laughed, he witnessed the whole thing. We all laughed together.

After that we ate breakfast and left to train. We met piccolo on the way.

He looked at me and said "Well, Gohan. You ready to train?" I smiled "Sure."

We all went into different poses. I went into a turtle hermit/demon style pose. Dad went into a turtle hermit styled pose. Gohan's pose was exactly the same as mine and Piccolo's was Demon style.

I smiled and said

"Let the battle, begin"

~ Roughly twelve and a half hours later~

Gohan was fighting dad and Piccolo. He kicked piccolo in the shin. He tried to hit Dad, but dad just dodged and kneed Gohan in the gut. Gohan fell to the ground. We were all exhausted. We flied back home. Dad stopped me and said to Gohan "You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Gohan." They nodded.

"Son. What happened in the future that made you cry like this? I know in your future I died, but what about your mom? What happened to her, that made you so sad." I started stammering. "I…I…I" I took a breath and sighed. When dad made his mind up you couldn't just ask it away. "Son…." He tried again. I looked at him straight in the eye and said three words that made him schocked

"Dad, in my timeline mom committed suicide."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dad looked at me with suck a shocked expression. "Why?" I really did not want to tell him. "I don't want to tell you, dad. Please, let us not talk into this." Dad looked at me and said "Ok, son. Just let me ask you something?"

"What?"

"How strong are you?" He asked. I replied "Strong enough"

We flew back home in silence. Mom finished dinner and we ate. Afterword I went to bed and slept. Gohan was already in bed, sleeping like there was no tomorrow. I heard mom and dad talking. I had an idea. I was curious about what they were talking about. I opened my mind and started to silently let my Ki flow into my father and mothers mind.

"Chichi, what do you think happened in Gohan's timeline that made him like this." I heard my father say through his Ki. It was a new trick I picked up here. I could read a things mind if I connected my Ki through their minds. "I don't know Goku. Is there something he said to you?" Dad said "Yes, he did. He said you committed suicide in his timeline, for reasons he doesn't want to tell us." Mom gasped "How horrible. The poor kid." Dad sighed "Yeah, with me dead it is probably bad enough. But to lose you. That must have broken him."

Mom suddenly said "Let's go check on the boys. Make sure they are asleep." I jolted and retracted the Ki from their mind. I positioned myself in a sleeplike format to make it seem like I am sleeping." I closed my eye's just as the door was opening. I heard them whisper "Oh, look at Gohan." Dad Giggled how did he get his pajama's off in that position. I felt mom and dad's eyes on me. Both of them giggled "Look his tail is around his pillow. Oh and look at where his feet are." Mom asked dad "Would you mind rubbing his tail, I want to hear him, purr." Dad asked mom "Why?" Mom giggled. "I think it's cute. Also I haven't heard him purr since he came and trained with both of you."

I felt dad touch my tail and he started to rub it. The pleasure feeling was so good it sent shivers down my spine. Oh I had to do something. Without realizing it, since I was in so much pleasure, I started to purr. When I realized I was purring, it still felt strange. I started to fall into a deep sleep, just as mom said" Ok, Goku that's, enough pleasure for him. Come on. Let's Go to bed." I fell asleep as I heard the two kiss each other.

In my dreams I smiled. I think I am going to enjoy my time being with my new family. I will also enjoy training.

(Authors note)

Hi all. Sorry this is just a short chapter. I am going to skip to the part where the androids arrive. And I am going to try and make my chapters at least 1000 words long. At least. Oh and the Chibi Gohan won't achieve super sayain 3 and 4. He will only achieve super sayain and super sayain 2. The Gohan from the future along with Goku, will achieve these forms. Goku's forms are powerful, but Gohan's is at least twice as strong as his. Also Gohan won't be able to hold super sayain 3 until the majin buu saga. Gohan can hold super sayain and super sayain 2 easily. Super sayain 4 is going to be a surprise.

Oh well until next time.

Gohanforever


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(Authors POV)

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, here is the chapter which, begins the android saga. I will continue this Story until the end of dragon ball z and maybe (Spoiler) Beyond. O! one last thing vegeta is much weaker than Goku in his super sayain form. Oh and Dr. gero knew that vegeta had a super sayain form. He and android 19 is about twice as strong as what he is.

(Gohan's POV)

I was ready. Today the androids would appear. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about my power. Every time I ascended to super sayain, I struggled to stop ascending even further. It was getting worse and harder to control my hidden power. Once I was at Kami's lookout and I nearly lost it.

(2 months ago)

 _I was going to visit Kami, I needed to talk to him about what happened and if the Hyperbolic time chamber were ready for us when we needed it._

" _Hi Gohan." Said Kami "What a pleasant surprise to have you here. It seems you still look the same." I chuckled "Yes kami, as long as I am in this timeline, I simply won't age." Kami and Mr. Popo looked at me. Kami said "We have completed the building of the third storage and room of the hyperbolic time chamber." I smiled_

" _Thanks Kami"_

" _No problem Gohan." He looked at me. "Gohan, I am curious. Is there really a way to ascend past a super sayain?" I answered "Yes, I am the first of everybody that has sayain blood, to achieve this form. Though you might be surprised, I found a way to transform past that. The only problem is I can only use it for about 2 minutes before I pass out. I figured I could borrow one of bulma's spaceships and I trained about for a week in outer space. Though it was about 2 years ago. I am currently developing some kind of a way, by meditating."_

" _Good, Gohan." I smiled Kami's face dropped. "Would you mind transforming for us?" I smiled it would be fun. "Sure let's go into a special kind of dimension for me." I followed Kami and and they opened a special door. We went in._

 _I transformed directly into super sayain two. I started to try and power down as not to blow kami away, but found I could not._

 _I tried to stop, but found I was transforming. I suddenly fell back. I changed back into my normal state. I saw kami holding something and Mr. Popo was holding onto something Kami said "Gohan, it is ok. Your body is just ready to transform again. Incredible. Gohan you make your father proud..."_

 _We went out of the special room and I flew home._

 _I nearly killed them!_

(Present)

I walked up to dad, mom and Gohan. I nodded and We flew towards where the androids would be landing. We saw the gang, Yamcha Tien, Bulma and of course, little Trunks. Bulma and the others greeted us. Trunks looked at me, then at Gohan. Bulma asked dad after she saw me.

"Why are you bringing along a guy that looks like Gohan, Goku?" Dad laughed and said "Bulma, he IS my son." Bulma was surprised "Goku, it can't be Gohan." Tien and Yamcha said to Bulma

"He has Gohan's signature key." I just smiled. Bulma looked at me suspiciously. Trunks coed. Gohan smiled "Gee, Bulma I didn't know you and Yamcha had a baby" Yamcha immediately frowned "I am not the baby's father." Dad looked at trunks and said in his usual Goofy voice, when talking to babies. "I bet Vegeta's your father…right Trunks?" Everybody gasped

I tuned away since I knew what was going to happen and looked at the beautiful scene, that was going to be destroyed in a few minutes.

A few minutes passed.

Yamcha suddenly laughed "To think I that kid, from the future, thought the androids are coming." We looked at him "Don't you think we would have sensed them by now." I said nothing, it was probably better not to try and and tell him that the androids had no life-force. The other Gohan would do it.

"Yamcha, the androids probably have no life force, remember. We will possibly not be able to sense them." Gohan said

Yamcha thought about it and agreed.

Suddenly there was an explosion and we saw two figures disappear into the city. We followed them.

"Spread out, we will find them better that way." Said dad to which we all agreed on.

We saw Piccolo on the way. He said he heard us and he is helping us find them.

I flew downwards and started asking people if they saw some weird looking people. No body said "yes" or "I don't know what you mea?". I was getting frustrated, my tail twitching.

I suddenly heard Yamcha's scream and ran towards where I heard it. I felt dad and the others fly to my location.

It was the androids.

The one called android 19 was looking at Android 20 (Whom I already knew was ) When everybody landed and krillen moved to get Yamcha to a safer place. I looked at the androids and felt my rage burning up against me.

Android 20 said to dad

"Hi Goku, let's take this fight to another place" Strange he didn't say that in the past. I brushed it aside and flew with them.

They landed and android 20 said something to dad and the gang, I was a bit busy looking around for Vegeta. That was when I remembered dad was about to get the heart virus. Oh no!

Too late, now. He transformed into a super sayain. After he fought with android 19. I told everybody

"The heart virus is attacking!"

Everybody panicked after Dad got beaten up by android 19. He was about to kill dad when I felt it. Vegeta kicked android 19 off of Dad's stomach.

I told Yamcha to take dad home. He nodded and he was on his way home. I stayed.

"I noticed your battle with Kakarot." Vegeta said. Android 19 and 20 smiled smugly.

"Let me ask you something. Does an android like yourself experience fear!?" He started grunting and transformed into a super sayain. He looked smugly at the androids. Dr. Gero did not look surprised at the least, he smiled, like he was expecting Vegeta to transform…

NO!

"VEGETA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Too late! Android 19 just ran and hit Vegeta. Vegeta was in shock. Android 19 laughed maniacally and started making mincemeat out of Vegeta.

" _I have to help Vegeta. I am much stronger than him, even in my base form. I am about as strong , in my base, as I was when I fought cell in my super sayain 2 form."_ Just as android 19 stopped punching Vegeta he started to break vegeta's back. Vegeta screamed in agony.

I ran up to him and kicked android 19 into a mountain. I threw Vegeta a Senzu bean and told him

"Get, out of here."

Vegeta immediately argued and said

"I am a super sayain brat. Nobody is stronger than me!"

I punched him and said

"Back off! If you know what's best, back off!"

He laughed

"Is that a threat?" HE asked

"YES! NOW MOVE!"

I screamed towards the heavens. I transformed into a super sayain. Android 20 looked completely surprised. Of course he did not know me, I am from the future. Android 19 laughed.

"You will not win."

I laughed and smiled at android 20

"Well Dr. Gero looks like you made some modifications to the two of you."

He looked shocked.

"How, do you know my name?!"

I smiled smugly since I knew he thought he was unrecognizable.

"No, matter. Android 19, kill the boy."

Behind me I heard everybody gasp.

Krillen shouted

"Get out of there."

I did not move.

Android 19 threw the hardest punch he could. His fist hit my head….and broke into tiny little pieces. Android 19 looked shocked, his hand was completely gone. He started backing away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I screamed I flew upwards into the sky. I summoned enough ki to destroy the android. Dr. gero screamed

"That's enough."

Android 19 turned around, with his other left arm, he tried to block it.

Android 19's head lay on the ground. Just like last time 

"Macfuction, malc…fu….kti..oonnnnn"

He deactivated.

I heard everybody including, Gohan and Vegeta gasp. They had never seen me deal such an incredible blow before. I heard Vegeta insist that I could not be a super sayain. I also heard Tien tell Vegeta that he is from the future.

I looked at only to find, he was running away.

Oh no no. My head suddenly got images of the androids and more importantly the one being I still feared.

Cell


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

No!

Whatever happens, I must not let activate the androids. Then I realized it, I must let him activate the androids. Without them, Cell won't be able to become complete, ultimately resorting to the fact I would never be able to ascend.

But, was it worth. Yes, yes it was.

We split up and searched for the androids.

We would find him soon enough.

We flew towards the mountains and searched.

I was getting irritated, why was it taking so long.

I felt my tail twitch in anger. I wrapped it around myself.

I then heard Piccolo cry out to me and Gohan in a telepathic voice

"Gohan, the android has got me, come quickly"

I flew towards where I felt a power level dropped. When I came there, Gohan had already saved Piccolo and we were surrounding the android. Dr. Gero looked around for a place to escape, only to find none. He and Piccolo were fighting, He and Piccolo seemed even. Of course, Dr. Gero was probably at the same level as android 19. Piccolo seemed to enjoy himself.

Vegeta was strangely quiet. He looked at me and I looked at him. We something passed between us. We nodded at each other and watched the fight.

Piccolo gave a uppercut and then used his eye-beams to destroy Dr. Gero's mechanical arm. Dr. Gero was most likely frightened. He probably did not know did not know what do.

"How...How can this be, I am supposed to be far superior to both of you."

"That's because we were prepared…." I did not listen to Piccolo, I already knew what he was going to say. I searched with my Ki, for any kind of sign….and I found….Trunks? Oh, yeah that's right, he too is from another future. He was from 20 year's into the future. Plagued by the androids knowns as #17 and #18.

I felt Trunks come to our.

He looked at the android and he said something not even I remembered he said in the past.

"No… this can't be…Dr. Gero?"

Gohan flew towards.

"This is ?"

"Yes, he created the androids. But was murdered as soon as they could think for themselves. They must not be activated yet."

I was surprised, in the past we did not even know that android 20 was Dr. Gero. Quite the shocker.

We heard Bulma come in with her airplane with Yajirobe and Chibi Trunks. Dr. Gero took the opportunity and shot a purple energy beam at bulma's plane.

"You found yourself lucky, but as soon as I activate android 17 and 18 you will be sorry." He screamed and ran away.

Trunks turned around

"Who are you? You have the same energy signature as Gohan, but I can feel that your powers go far deeper than what I am sensing."

I smiled "My name is Gohan. I too am from the future, I cannot tell you why I am here. I will tell al of you when the time is right."

"Gohan, we should probably take Bulma and Trunks home now, with Yajirobe. Here I will carry Yajirobe and you Bulma and Trunks." I said to Gohan.

We flew down and got a slightly messed up Vegeta and Bulma and trunks. Yajirobe was a mess. Oh well. I picked up Yajirobe and we flew homewards towards where we felt dad was.

I hoped he was ok.

(Authors POV)

Sorry Guys this is just a short chapter, next one will be a long chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

(Chibi Gohan's POV)

Me and Gohan were flying on our way towards Capsule Corp to drop off Bulma and Yajirobe. We also needed to go home

We made it to Capsule Corp in less than an half-hour. We dropped Bulma and Trunks off as well as Yajirobe.

We said our goodbye's. Bulma's mom came and asked us if we would like to stay for some tea. Both me and Gohan shook our heads and flew homewards.

On our way home, I did some thinking. Gohan looked exactly the same as when we met him two and a half years ago.

"Gohan, why do you look the same as you did two and a half years ago?" I asked

"Well, to be perfectly honest, since this isn't my timeline I was born in, I can't age. The only way I can age is if I am in another dimension." He replied

"Is that bad?"

"In a way, yes."

I was confused. "What are the advantages and disadvantages of your situation? I am curious to know." I asked

"Well..." He said "The advantages are that I still can get stronger and I can keep all my fighting skills and abilities. The disadvantages are that I stay the same age forever, physically and mentally."

"Oh..." I replied. Poor guy. He would never have the satisfaction of a family. Nor would he ever known what it would be like to be tall. He would always be an eleven year old.

"Can you still die though?" I asked

"Yes"

We finally landed at home only to find mom and Yamcha…. packing? Mom saw me and Gohan land and gave us a hug. Gohan was trying to hide away in his shadow. After mum hugged me she started telling us that we could quickly do our study's on board the ship we were taking to master Roshi's. We learned that the androids were probably coming to kill daddy at his home.

Before we even climbed in Trunks, and Krillen came and said they were no match for the androids. Even Vegeta who put all of his super sayain energy into his Big Bang attack, was swat aside like a common housefly.

While we flew in he plane, doing our homework, Bulma called and said

"Look guy's, some person found this weird looking ship and insisted that it was Capsule Corp's. I took a look at it and it looked exactly like Trunks's time machine." Trunks started talking "But...but... that's impossible. In my timeline we barely had enough technology to create an artificial heart, let alone this time machine took Mother years to finish."

Bulma said "Well here's the fax." She sent it to us and we saw it looked exactly like ours except for the fact that it looked old. Gohan asked me if he could look at the picture. Before I could give it to him, daddy started to screamed. Mom panicked and gave Daddy the future medicine. After he drank the medicine he stopped screaming.

I gave Gohan the picture and he stared at it. I looked into my future counterparts eyes and saw something I never would have guessed, his eye's seemed to say "NO" in disbelief. That however was not the only sign he gave signaling his disbelief. If not for me and Trunks's sayain hearing, we wouldn't be able to hear what he said "Cell".

Both me and Trunks looked at him. We asked him who was "Cell". He looked at me and hastily said "Nobody...Yet."

Me, Gohan, Trunks and Bulma decided to immediately check it out while Krillin took Goku home.

We jumped out of the door, before mum could protest about our studies, and flew towards where Trunks said were the coordinates to the picture we were going to check out.

While we were flying I looked at Gohan. He looked…sad. I looked at Trunk's, he looked serious.

We finally saw the time machine. We also saw Bulma and Chibi trunks climb out of their aireplane to greet us.

We flew down.

"Hmm…" Said Trunk's "It looked like it stayed here for a long time. He climbed in and showed us something that suspiciously looked like an egg. I though I heard something behind me.

Trunks, Bulma and I suddenly felt extreme pain in our head's. We were losing consciousness. Baby trunks, was still asleep. The only one that was not affected was Gohan. He looked behind us in horror and screamed something just as I was passing out.

"CEEEELL!"

(Gohan's POV)

I saw him. Cell. He had two necklaces around his neck. I couldn't feel his Ki. I immediately figured that those necklaces, blocked his Ki signal. I opened my mouth and screamed "CEEELL!"

Cell laughed. To my great surprise Cell was in his perfect form. "What do you want Cell? How are you in your perfect form? How are you here?"

Cell looked smug. He threw me one of the necklaces and he cockily said" Calm down with the questions, boy. You know what I want, the destruction of the universe. You also know how I am in my perfect form. Put on your necklace boy, it blocks the Ki of the wearer to others."

I put the necklace on. My eyes widened with shock as I realized the truth. "You're from the future, MY future aren't you?"

He smiled.

"Yes."

"How did you get here?" I asked. Cell smugly said

"I didn't."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean I did not escape the shattering of your pitiful universe. I woke up just a few weeks ago. My counterpart was still looking for the androids. He did not sense me, even when I powered up. I also woke up with these necklaces around my neck. I also noticed how much stronger I am. But don't worry soon, soon you will face more than the perfect being. You will fight the ultimate perfect being."

I was going to ask him what he meant, but he punched me in the face. Remembering what he said I powered up to super sayain. I fought him and we seemed pretty even. I gave him a uppercut and kicked him into the mountain. I powered up into super sayain 2. He looked surprised and maybe even scared. He then screamed

"Solar Flare!"

I wasn't ready for the attack and I closed my eyes. When I regained my eyesight. Cell was gone, and any trace of him too. I took off the necklace, and hid it. My tail twitched with frustration as I powered down back into my base form. I lost Cell again

The other's were slowly waking up. Trunks looked confused as hell. Bulma had probably a headache and Gohan was probably feeling Horrible. Trunks asked me

"What happened?"

I opened my mouth and told them. "Soon, I will be able to tell you all what is going on. Please, just for a while."

Gohan looked at me and said "Sure, whatever you say." Trunks and Bulma just nodded. Bulma said

"Right boys, Let's go to Kame house and see how it's going with Goku."

Just then I felt Piccolo's energy spike dramatically. He finally did it, I though he was going to fight cell. I smiled, now I would have someone who would know me a bit better. Kame knew who I was and saw a bit of my power. Piccolo would understand now. I kept thinking, what did cell mean by Ultimate Perfect being."

I would think later about that. Right no I had to go see dad.

Cell's voice echoed through my mind for a last time, before I put my concentration on finding Dad.

"Perfection…."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(Gohan's POV)

Finally! We made it to master Roshi's island.

Gohan looked at me. He seemed to study me. "Gohan, what's wrong? You seem….distracted."

Gohan looked at me.

" Before I woke up, I sensed someone was talking to you and then heard him screaming and then heard him flying away."

I knew he was talking about cell. "Listen" I said "As I said earlier I will explain things later."

He sighed "Ok"

I smiled and told him to cheer up." Dad will probably be healed in no time"

He smiled and said "Yeah. We will be training to defeat the androids in no time."

We walked inside the house only to be attacked by the one thing even a super sayain fears…mom. "MY BABY BOY'S ARE HOME!" She gave us extremely smothering hugs. After she hugged us she said "Now, boy's while your dad is resting you two should do some homework. I have prepared both your papers for some Calculus."

I sighed, oh well it was a bit better than being bored for the entire day. Mom gave us our capsuled desks (Don't ask, just don't) and we started learning. Gohan and I easily finished the work since we did it when we were seven years old.

Gohan asked me a question

"Do you think daddy will make it?" My tail twitched with irritation. I slightly blushed, hopefully Gohan didn't see that. "I know he will make it Gohan. Just hold hope."

Mom came outside and gave us some more homework and went to check on dad. Gohan slightly angry said "Ugh I don't want to do sit around and do nothing, I want to train." I closed my book. Well let's train….

"Well come on then.."

"Yay!"

"The only problem is we can't fight each other, otherwise mom will hear and probably stop us." Gohan made a lip and pouted "Awwww." Came the answer. I felt a bit guilty, he was still a child.

"I could always try and ask her."

"What if she says no?"

"Well then we do our own training."

I walked inside master Roshi's home only for me to find, mom cooking up a storm and master Roshi gazing in front of the TV at some girls, I imagine. I went to mom and asked her "Mom do you think It's possible that me and Gohan can train for a while." Mom looked at me, sighed and said "Did you do both do your homework?" I nodded. "Well then I believe you can." I let out a breath I didn't know I held in me.

"Thanks mom"

I walked outside and told Gohan we can train together. He jumped in the air and said "Come on, Let's train."

We started traded punches and kicks. I also suggested we train the entire afternoon. It was going to be a busy Day.

Kick,kick,punch,uppercut,kick,dodge,doge,kick,punch.

(Chibi Gohan's POV)

Train, train, train.

That was the only thing I felt now. The need to train.

It was about at 3 o clock when we felt it, I felt Piccolo fight….Piccolo and…Daddy? That wasn't right. Gohan started to become tense, I swear I could see his tail's fur spike out in all directions. That was a sign he was PISSED!

I decided it would be better to stop training. He agreed with me. He told me "Don't worry about it, Mr. Piccolo will tell us about it later. Let's go sleep."

We went inside, to check on dad. Sure enough, he was there. He was still sleeping.

I looked at Gohan and he went to one of master Roshi's couches and slept on one of them. I decide I might as well try to sleep.

I went to the same couch, climbed on. The couch was big enough to support two of us. I yawned and closed my eyes.

(Unknown location)

I opened my eyes and saw …. Nothing? It was all whiteness. I saw me and Gohan and dad train. Gohan was fighting dad at the moment, he transformed into super sayain, those two became a blur. Dad also transformed into a super sayain and he to became a blur. To my great surprise I too became a super sayain and became a blur.

I couldn't see anything I could only hear the shockwaves. We stopped and I saw we had clothes on like vegeta's. We were laughing.

I closed my eyes and felt a shift. I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta fighting a Bug..man? Trunks was nearby watching the fight. Vegeta was dominating the bugman. Vegeta drove a fist into it's belly and he struck him with a powerful big bang attack. The bug man tried to hit Vegeta only for Vegeta to block it with ease. Vegeta turned his back on the bug. The bug became angry and shot a Galick gun? I thought only Vegeta had that move. The purple beam made a giant flash. I closed my eyes, because the light was too bright.

Another shift, Back into the whiteness. Me and dad were sleeping. Gohan was training outside and he had the strangest appearance, he was like a super sayain only…he wasn't. His hair stood more straight and flamelike, only one bang obeying gravity. His muscles were slightly more defined. His eyes were sea blue. His aura was much more jagged than the original transformation, it also had lightning bolts around his body. I blineked.

Another shift, I saw myself looking at a different bug man and I looked exactly like Gohan did just a few moments before only I looked a bit younger.

Another shift, I saw me mom and dad with entering Gohan's room. We all had tears in our eyes. Mr. Piccolo more than mom and dad. I looked forlorn and said something. Mom opened his room and we saw something that made us cry, I couldn't see, my eyes wanted to blink.

I closed my eyes expecting another shift only to find that There was only darkness. I slept well. I began to dream of Dad and Gohan and Mr. Piccolo….

Mr…

Piccolo….

(Chichi's POV)

I was making dinner when I heard master Roshi call me.

"Chichi, you've got to come look at this. This is hilarious." I frowned. If that old man so much as touched my sons I will hurt him badly. I walked in and immediately giggled at the sight of my two sons on master Roshi's couch.

Both boys were actually in hilarious positions. The older Gohan's foot was on top of the younger Gohan's back, his face was on a pillow and his tail was in the younger Gohan's mouth. The younger Gohan's leg was dangling down the couch. His one arm was on Gohan's back and his butt was straight in the air.

The younger Gohan was sucking the older Gohan's tail. The older Gohan seemed to like it as he was purring away like a cat.

I pulled the tail out of the younger Gohan's mouth. The tail wrapped itself around my arm. I took off the tail off of my wrist. I smiled at the boy's. I was so proud of them.

The were just like Goku, hard, determined…stubborn. They did their school work so well. They got full scores. Well those two are going to be great scholars.

I suddenly cringed at the thought. I couldn't imagine those two becoming scholars. Maybe… maybe I was wrong. Maybe they wanted to fight. I didn't want them to fight and train, but I wanted them happy. There was only one way to find out. I will ask them when they wake up.

I heard Goku screaming and I ran upstairs and Gave Goku the heart virus cure. He stopped screaming.

On my way to the Kitchen I wondered what Goku was dreaming about.

(Goku's POV)

I see Gohan running. I see him die I feel my heart breaking for him.

 _Flash_

I am asleep in bed. I see the two androids. I see the heads of Gohan, vegeta trunks and Bulma lay next to their feet. "Don't worry Goku we will make sure this ends soon." The woman android lifted her hand only for me to try and stop her.

She plunged her hand in my heart.

Darkness..


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

(Piccolo's POV)

Darn it. Why didn't I see this before…this…this being. I flew towards where Kami last saw it.

On the way I thought about what horror, it did. To kill civilians. That is just a low blow.

I landed and waited. I sensed him for a second.

"You can come out now. I know you are here, might as well show yourself. Or are you afraid of me?"

I heard something walk and drag something else. It sounded like a body. I looked to my right and saw a hideous creature. It was disgusting.

"Who…who are you?" I asked

"That is a good question. I can say we are…. Brothers."

Ugh. What on Earth is he talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter?"

He was holding a person. The person woke up and started to beg for mercy. He offered me money. The creature just laughed and threw the person in front of me and stabbed him with his tail.

I was greeted with a horrible sight. His tail bulged slightly as he absorbed the person. The person first seemed to grow weak, but then he just became a mass of flesh. After a few seconds all that was left of him was his clothes.

I looked up in horror at the creature.

"How…wh..why?"

"It's simple, I absorbed him. His life force makes me stronger."

I prepared myself for a fight. I could not let this…this monster live and get away with it. I slid into one of my usual stances. The creature laughed and powered up and I was shocked. He was a bit stronger than me!

He attacked and I also attacked we vanished and appeared, over and over. First I shot a Ki blast strong enough to make some damage. He blocked it effortlessly. While there was smoke around him I took advantage of his situation, and flew upwards towards him and hit him in his stomach. He threw a punch to which I dodged. I threw another punch and phased behind him and used both of my legs to kick him to the ground. As he fell he used his ki to break his fall. He then stopped. He laughed. Why was he laughing.

"Surprise, Piccolo."

He slid into a stance I immediately recognized as the Kamehameha wave. I asked him 

"How do you know the Kamehameha?"

He chuckled. "You will soon know."

"KA.."

My mind reeled with questions. My mind searched for an answer.

"ME"

HOW!? How was this possible. The only people who could have learned this, must be under master Roshi's training.

"HA"

The only people who knows these tricks are Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien…

"ME"

and Gohan. Still, It could be possible for them to learn somebody it.

"HAAA!"

I jumped upwards, to dodge the beam, only find myself entangled with the creature.

"Don't worry Piccolo. It will soon be over."

He used his tail and tried to plunge that cursed tail of his into my stomach. I dodged. It still struck my arm though. In the distance I felt, both Gohan's Ki clouded with worry.

He started to absorb my arm. IT HURT!

My arm was getting thinner and thinner. I had to do something.

Just then the army arrived and threatened to kill the creature. When the creature didn't respond, they shot.

He shot a blast out of his eye's at the army. I recognized that it was the same move Frieza used against Goku.

I then headbutted him with the back of my head. He flew back in surprise. We landed. My arm was looking like Kami's, old grey and thin. I took advantage of the situation.

"It's obvious now, I am no match for you. Without the use of my other arm I have no choice, but to surrender."

"Ah, so you finally have come to your senses, have you now Piccolo" He looked smug.

"Yes, but Grant me this, tell me who you are?" I needed more time to gather energy. I felt Krillin, Trunks and Tien's energy signal in the distance. I gathered enough time to finally break through to them with my mind. "Stay here, I have the creature at bay for a while. I will call you when I am ready."

"Well.." The creature began "Since you are literally dying to know, I guess there is no harm in telling you. My name is Cell. I am a genetically modified being. I am Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. I am the fused result of all of the strongest warriors on the planet Earth."

I was shocked.

"Another android! So that's why I could feel Goku in you and you could do a Kamehameha."

"Yes, I am from the future. But that's not why I am here. You see I need to absorb a couple of androids and those in my future were strangely shut down. They were shut down by a boy named Trunk's."

I understood Trunks was about to come back and tell us that he defeated the androids, but he was killed by cell.

"Why do you need to absorb the androids."

"Well you see, I need to absorb them to become perfect. You see Dr. Gero designed the androids to become a part of me. If I absorb one of the androids, I will transform, If I absorb both of them, I will be perfect. Another thing.. If I become Perfect nothing will be able to stop me."

"Ok, this is my last question. We blew up Dr. Gero's lab after 17 killed him."

"Aaah, luckily there is a secret underground base where a super-computer will work undisturbed for the next twenty-four years."

I smiled and telepathically called trunks and Krillin and Tien who now joined them in waiting for me.

"Well thank you for that information Cell. Now that I know what will happen, who you are, and what you are here for…. I can never allow you to become complete." I ripped off my old battered arm and quickly regenerated a new one.

"Darn, it. You tricked me. No matter you are no match for me, while we are fighting alone."

Just then Krillin, Trunks and Tien landed.

"Ugh, the cavalry has arrived. I think I should take my leave." He jumped upon a rock.

We closed our eye's just as he said

"SOLAR FLARE!"

We all grunted as the light was shining to bright. We almost had him!

"Now what..." Krillen asked

"Listen Guy's, I think you guys have to know what we are up against." I proceeded telling them about Cell.

Trunks told Krillin to come with him "If that basement is there we might as well find it and blow cell to smithereens."

"YEAH!" Krillin agreed

"Ok you guys go on ahead while me and Tien go and see of we can catch up with Cell."

"Sure."

(Trunk's POV)

While we were flying. We came to the sight where I blew up 's lab. We started to blast bits and Pieces of the ground to see where

There it was. The entrance to the secret basement. I felt my way towards a switch and turned on the lights.

There was a computer, a tiny creature in water and blueprints all over the place. Most of the blue-prints were for wacky devices.

"So there it is…." Said Krillin "The machine that is responsible for all of this…this…madness."

We looked at the machine. This machine was incredible. was probably very smart to create something like this. He was too smart for his own good.

"Let's blow that machine to smithereens."

I saw some blueprints about the androids. "Wait, Krillin! Look what I found. Some blueprints for the androids. We could possibly find a way to shut them down."

Krillin exclaimed "ALLRIGHT!"

"Hey..." said Krillin "Are there anymore plans we could use?" I looked through the blueprints. None as much as I can see. Wait….

One blueprint caught my eye. A blueprint for Cell. It was half-torn. The design was something else.

"OH NO!" I exclaimed. "Krillin looked at me, worried. "What?" he asked

"It's a good thing we are not going to let this creature live, Krillin. These…Blueprints. There…they are designed that if Cell were to travel back in time…become perfect and see another perfect counterpart, they would want to join bodys to become a completely different being."

"No way!"

"Yes, and another thing. It's power will be double that of both perfect cell's. That includes speed, thinking methods, strength power, techniques. That is where the paper ends. That BASTARD of a Dr. was way to smart for his own good! We can't let this Cell live."

We took the blueprints and started blasting the entire place, making sure that this place will blow up. Me and Krillin shot Cell deeply at the same time, destroying it, ensuring its death. We also destroyed the super computer.

We jumped out of the place and Krillin shouted

"So long lab!"

He threw down a Ki ball of extreme power at the bunker. It exploded.

I told Krillin he should get this to my mother. She would figure something up. He said he will be at master Roshi's afterward, he was going to watch the television to see if Cell would make and entrance. I told him I am going to see if my father will train me. I gave him the blueprint's and flew towards where I felt Father.

I just hope Goku will be fine.

(Goku's POV)

 _I was running in the darkness. I see light._

" _Goku."_

 _Who..who is there? Who is sounding so familiar._

 _Light. Arena_

" _Goku!"_

 _I turn to to where I heard it. I know that voice_

" _G..grandpa?"_

" _yes it is me Goku."_

" _GRANPA!"_

 _I run to him I give him a hug. I cry of happiness. I hug even tighter. Granpa hugs me. He hugs hard, harder. I can't breath._

" _Aaaugh Grandpa, please stop."_

" _You were no match for me…little monkey!"_

 _F...Frieza?_

" _I am lord of the universe!" He shoots a ball of Ki at the planet. "No, noooo!" I shout. It's all over. There is no Earth left._

 _Darkness._

" _Daddy."_

 _Gohan? I can hear him._

" _Where are you?"_

" _Daddy. Please don't die. You are the light."_

 _No son. Gohan I must live for my family._

" _That's it daddy you're wining."_

 _Struggling against the grips of darkness._

" _THAT'S IT DADDY! PUSH ON THROUGH!_

 _Awakening._

I opened my eyes for the first time in three days.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

(Goku's POV)

I looked around the room.

I smelled the sea and figured I was at Kame house.

Through my dreams I heard it all. Cell. If he was after the androids, then he really was a threat. I needed a year to train. The only place I could think was the hyperbolic time Chamber. I needed to see Vegeta and Trunks, they would probably want to train there too. I would take both my sons with me.

I walked downstairs and saw a note.

It was my son from this timeline's note.

 _To whomever finds this. Most likely mom._

 _I am helping to search for cell. I am with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Mr. Piccolo at the moment._

 _Please don't hit me with a frying pan mom._

I put the note down. I was greeted with a sight of my future oldest son, sleeping on the couch. His tail was around the romote control. He was sleeping upside down. He was purring like a little kitten.

I heard in the kitchen Chi-Chi was cooking something delicious. In the background I could hear master Roshi giggle about something.

I went outside. I felt the oceans breeze on my skin. It felt good. I then remembered I probably was stronger than before. I shot a beam through the ocean. I could see the ocean's floor.

Again I shot a beam. This time I made the earth rumble. I heard Chichi and master Roshi screamed. I heard chichi come towards me.

I felt glad. I remember throwing her into the air, and giving her a good long kiss. We walked inside to master Roshi's house. Chichi was telling me, the older Gohan wanted to stay with me until I was better. Gohan wanted to go help find Cell. Me and Chichi started to talk. I told her of what I wanted and how I wanted both my son's to come with me.

Surprisingly she agreed.

I was still glad though. Chichi and I were walking downstairs to go wake Gohan. We gently moved Gohan. He slowly woke up.

When he saw me. He laughed and hugged me.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't die. I love you daddy!"

"And I, you. You're not getting rid of me, that easily." He hugged me even harder. His tail wrapping around my waist. I told him all about my plan. To which he just smiled and said "Ok". I told Chichi, we were going to go now. I was about to leave when Chichi said

"Goku, I want both of you and the boy's, to have fun. Get as strong as possible." Gohan looked a bit surprised. I just smiled and gave a kiss to Chichi.

"Chichi.." I started " I love you so much. You and my two sons are my light. It was Gohan that helped me wake up. I'll be back sometime."

I held Gohan near me. He hugged me. I started searching for Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien's Ki signal. I found it. I used instant transmission to go to them. Suddenly we were there.

Everybody looked at me in suprise. Krillin was flying the plane. He looked behind and saw me. I heard him mutter "Yeah I must be going nut's" He then realized everybody else was looking at me. He jumped and ran towards me "GOKU!"

He tackled me and we flew out of the plane. We laughed. Krillin looked backwards. "Well there goes our ride." He said. The others came back and picked us up.

I proceeded telling the others of my plan. Piccolo looked at me and said

"So...it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yeah. I will be getting Trunks and Vegeta. Both Gohan and Gohan here, will train with me. Between the five of us, I am sure we will beat Cell."

That was when I noticed that Gohan (The younger one) was looking at me with tears in his eyes, desperately trying not to cry. I walked up towards him and put my hand on his head.

"Hey squirt, everything is fine. Don't worry." He stood there for a while. He then jumped up and gave me a hug. Once that was done. I focused on Vegeta and Trunk's Ki signal. I was there instantly.

"Hi Trunks, how's training?" Trunk's looked at me.

"Not Good Goku." He muttered "As you can see he has been standing there, doing NOTHING for the past three days. Every time I come close he tells me to back off."

"hmm. I will go talk to him."

"thanks"

(Vegeta's POV)

Why? Why was it always me? I am a Sayain warrior, an Elite first-class. How was it that my life always ended up with Kakarot there to help me or save me. I remember the first time I met Kakarot he was no match for me. Somehow he though, won. After that it was Namek and Frieza. It was there where he ascended to what I worked for my entire life.

It was then and there where I decided to finally try and ascend.

After that my ship landed on a planet. I trained. After a few hours of training, meteors came. I was determined to save my ship. After that a meteor crashed into me. I didn't care anymore! I didn't care if I was a super sayain or not! I was Finished with it! That was when I had ascended.

I flew back. I believed I had surpassed him, only to find that I was not even capable of surpassing a mere android. That android threw me back like a doll and made mincemeat out of me.

That was when I saw Kakarot's future son dealt with the android. The android hit him. The androids hand broke and shattered. How was Kakabrat so strong. I am a PRINCE. He was the son of a third class mutt. How did he ascend and finished off, what I, a prince could not do.

That was when I realized it. I felt it in my bones. There was a way to ascend. There must be.

I was standing on a cliff when that clown flew towards me

" Hey Vegeta!" 

"Go away, leave me alone Kakarot."

"I just wanted to tell you that I know of a place where you can train for a whole year in a day." 

He got my attention. That would let me ascend very, I thought.

"Take me there, Kakarot."

"Oh and one thing, I am going to train with my son's so, you are going to have to train with Trunk's."

Hmm. The boy. Well... as much as I despise the boy, I do feel a bit of pride that he is my son. Of course I will never admit that in front of everybody.

We arrived there and talked to that disgusting black genie.

He spoke to us about the chamber.

"There is everything you need. Only two people could enter, but Gohan here has requested a third room and place. It isn't very comfortable I'm afraid."

I scoffed.

"I require only the essentials."

"Don't mind him, . He is just ready to go train."

He opened the door and the boy and I walked in.

I smiled this place was perfect. IT was barren white. I could feel the gravity was much stronger than that of earth.

It was time to ascend, and take my rightful place next to the most powerful beings in the universe.

(Gohan's POV)

We watched Vegeta and Trunks walk into that room.

I sighed. This was going to be the hardest part. I hate waiting. Oh well. It was for the best.

Dad, Gohan and I started to meditate.

It was time to wait and wait and wait….

(Piccolo's POV)

We were watching the television, to see if there were any news of Cell. Krillin was on his way to Bulma to see if she made anything that could possibly stop the androids.

I was frustrated. Who would be next on Cell's mind. That twisted Freak!

As if matters couldn't get any worse. I heard knock.

"Can we come in?" Came the smooth voice of the one I knew as Android 17. Oh no The androids were here. We COMPLETELY forgot about them.

" Goku's not here, but I can take his place."

Android 17 just said." No tell us where Goku is."

I already made up my mind.

"You, me. Those island. Now!"

"Your funeral."

We flew towards those islands.

I was ready for the fight. I was going to show them I was as strong as Goku. I powered up. I was at my maimum.

I…was…READY!

(Chibi Gohan's POV)

We were meditating. It has been twelve hours since Vegeta and Trunks went inside the chamber.

I felt Piccolo powering up.

I felt Gohan's Ki rise sharply. Dad and I looked at him. HE was crying and restraining himself from something.

I understood then and there when he said out loud

"M..Mr. Piccolo"


	23. Chapter 22

Hey there. I previously got tired of this fanfiction and I made A new version. Hopefully you enjoy it.


End file.
